someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wanderer 2: Second encounter
A couple of month ago I encountered a strange humanoid whom tried to kill me on sight, his name was Lucius Remeres supposedly a Celt. I have come to the conclusion that he is and was a serial killer from history. Lucius used unique methods to kill doing it in a specific way as if it were a form of art. I first discovered him when reading a book shortly after having the displeasure meeting him in person. After what had happened he survived getting hit by a train which could mean two things. One, that was an illusion and not him however, he injured me with a knife so it is unlikely. Two, which is somehow most likely at this point he is like that guy from haddonfield with a kitchen knife who can't die. I intend on going back to the library to find out more perhaps the reason he kills. Upon arriving at the library I discovered that it had been closed which while a mild inconvienience, was a library I was fond of. Luckily I wrote down the name of the book I discovered him in. I hated the thought of using ebay or something like that so instead I went to the family of the man I watched Luscius kill on camera. By chance the book was there and while hesitant at first they agreed to give it me. To be honest I didn't know if I wanted to know this but I'm as good as dead anyway. I decided to read it out in the open I don't know why but I guess as a taunting gesture to Lucius. Someone who was walking by told me the words "happy volts." I was confused did he mean Happy Volts Asylum nearby? I went to the asylum and there stood the man who told me of it behind the desk. He handed me a note saying "room 42 Dr. Tommy Jarvis." I found this odd since Jarvis was the last name of the man hunting Lucius in the book. I went into room 42 and he looked like the man described in the book, tall about 6 feet tall, grey hair and a moustache. He told me Lucius could only be killed by him losing the will to live. I asked "how do we make him do that?" the response was "someone must survive three of his attacks until he gives up." This clearly meant hes always killed his targets leaving me intimidated. He mentioned that to get him to come to me I would need to be a threat. I used this to my advantage and started spreading the word about him. Nobody believed me I mean why would they. This was purely to get his attention. I decided to go scouting the mountains for a hideout or home that he might live in since that is what the book stated. Before I left Tommy handed me a machete and said "it's worked on other serial killers." After that I decided to stay away from him. I got on my dirt bike and rode around the mountains until seeing a figure that looked exactly like a sillouhete of Lucius. Without hesitation I raced toward him with the machete attached to my handlebar sure it would slice him in half. I of course go overconfident and he just ducked. In the distance I saw a hiker and made sure Lucius wouldn't get there but it was too late by the time I was ready my tires were punctured by Lucius causing me to fall off. He cut off the mans foot followed by his arm then head. Disgusted with what I saw I ran to Lucius. There was a brief standoff before I ran the machete through him then rolling him while he was unconcious down the hill. When I was sure he had hit the bottom I left knowing that when next I meet him it will be the final time. --Shadowpasta (talk) 16:46, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story